Iron Lion Uprising - May 31, 2011 Session
Dramatis Personae: 0 MC-kun: Is you. 0 Anise Wurze: Your imouto. Lizo Wurze: Your onee-san Job and Katheryn Wurze: Pops and Mama 0 Arlene Boteza: Head of the resistance group made of the Academy Massacre survivors. 0 Lorelei von Eisenlowe: Disowned daughter of House Eisenlowe. Currently unconscious on MC's bed What happened before the crash: 0 You were making breakfast for your family. 0 Lico and Anise are staying home. 0 You were about to wake Arlene. Rudely. Arlene looks at you with squinted eyes. "maugaahwIt'stooearlylasjtaktj" She falls back to sleep. Well, this isn't good. 3 Drag her down by her ankles. 1 Get really close and intimately wake her. 1 Leave her be. You grab her feet and begin to drag her out of bed. By the time you get to the stairs, she's flailing like a child. 4 "Hey, get up. I'll eat your food if you don't." 1 "Breakfast is ready, your highness." 0 "Get up or I'll break your face." Arlene rises like a zombie and follows the smell of freshly cooked sausage. You are without a portion, but at least Anise gets to eat 1 Make yourself some more food. 3 You can bite down til lunch, your ARMS needs to be repaired. You bring your ARMS from the empty field to the barn-turned-hangar adjacent to your home. During repair, Anise and Lico come in. "Big bro, we wanna help!" 2 "No." 2 "Sure, I could use a hand." 1 Pretend not to hear them. You hear heavy footsteps and then feel something rather heavy clock your head. You shake it off, and see Lico looking rather cross. "Swallow your pride." She picks up some tools and begins repair. 0 "H-hey I'm really fine by myself..." 3 "Thanks, Lico." 0 "I don't need help." "ANISE WILL HELP TOO!" Anise jumps into your cockpit and connects her keyboard and begins typing away. She gets really focused. 0 "Hey, look, I appreciate the help but I'm fine." 3 "What are you doing to my terminal?" 0 "Oi, stop that, kiddo." Anise shoots you a big grin. "I'm making it nice and cute and pretty for big bro!" This can't end well. "Let her." Lico murmurs while repairing the arm. 1 "You guys should probably leave for one of our relative's places, out of the country." 4 "Are you sure you're all okay with staying here?" 0 "Why are you helping me all of a sudden?" "If you stay, we stay." Lico puts down her tools and goes over and hugs you. "We were worried. Really. If you fight, we fight. Family." 1 "Sorry Lico, but your safety comes first. Anise too. You should evacuate." 4 "Thanks. I'm glad to have you guys with me." 1 Remain silent. Anise hops out of the cockpit. "Hey! I wanna hug bigbro too!" Such a sweet family scene. The three of you finish repairs on the ARMS, and replace the broken right arm with a spare from a construction 4 Check on Lorelei 0 Ask around town about current events. 0 Go out for a walk and chill. You clean up a bit, making sure you don't look like an oil rag. You walk back to your room, and notice Arlene asleep on a chair. Lorelei's stirring. 0 Leave her to wake alone 1 Move closer to get a better look. Okay fuck, here's what just happened. I'll checkpoint in like 4-5 choices, because it seems like Synchtube is still rusty. 1 You go to repair your ARMS. Your sisters tell you they want to stay and fight. You get a cool ARMS OS from Anise. 1 You decide to check on Lorelei. "Nnnn...gh...." Lorelei moves a bit. You can see a pained look in her hand. She's still out, but it looks like she's coming to. 3 "Hey, princess, you alright?" 2 Poke her face. 0 Wait in silence. Her eyes crack open a bit. "Mm... even in heaven, you're still as impudent as ever... I didn't think the afterlife could be so tackily decorated." 0 "...You're not dead, but I'm about to kill you." 1 "Hah. Whatever, I'm glad you're not dead." 5 "This is actually hell." "If it was hell, you wouldn't... be here. Idiot." She props herself up. "Where am I... MC-kun?" She squints around slowly. 4 "My place. My sisters saved you." 2 "Like I said, hell." She looks down and closes her eyes. "Disgraced and now saved by commoners... I've really fallen from grace, haven't I?" She brushes her hair back. You now just realize that she's rather pretty... 2 "Disgraced?" 3 "They saved you because you were hurt. Commoner or noble, we have an obligation to help others." 2 "How'd you get so banged up?" Lorelei turns to you with a weak smile. "You're too naive, MC-kun..." She tries to get up, but is suddenly feels the pain from her wounds. 4 "Woah, not so fast. You had two rifle rounds in you. You're still in no shape to move." 1 "Hurts, doesn't it?" 0 "On that note, why did you get shot? Wouldn't you just call your father's goons in a pinch?" "Tch..." You move to help her back into the bed. "You, c-comm... MC-kun. I would like some water. So... would you.. p... p.. p..." 0 "Please?" 4 "Say no more. I bet it's pretty hard for someone like you to ask for help." 1 "...Yes?" She looks down in shame and blushes. You return with water (ice included. Classy lady here.). You hand it to Lorelei. "Er... erm... t-...tha... than.." 0 "Thank you? Oh, no problem." 1 "...Just get some rest. You can work on your new commoner-manners later." 4 "Say it." She closes her eyes. "Thank. You." She stares at you with a steel cold face. "Happy?" 2 "See, I knew you could do it." 0 "Not just yet." 3 "No problem, Lorelei." Turn to leave. "W-wait." You turn back. "Thanks for... letting me stay here. And thank your sisters for me." Lorelei looks down in shame. 3 "No need to be ashamed. We helped you because you're just another person." 2 "Sure thing. Just don't make a mess of my bed." 0 "I'm glad to see the haughty Miss Eisenlowe humbled." "Mm..." You leave to go downstairs. You're surprised Arlene didn't wake during the entire exchange. As you descend the stairs, you hear a far off explosion. 4 Investigate. 1 Whatever, there's probably some combat going on a ways away from here. You exit the house and head down the road in a hurry. You can hear small-arms fire and more explosions the closer you get to where the Lynx's Paw split. ''' 0Move closer. They might not even be coming near. 4Safety first. Warn your neighbors. '''You run back, screaming bloody murder. In a matter of minutes, the town's guard assembles, with 5 ARMS complementing 200 men. The Academy survivors join their ranks. 4Run back to get Arlene yourself. They need their commander. 1It'll take too long. You can see that rebel troops are pushing back fragmented army forces. You make it back to your home, but you can see that Arlene has already gotten ready. Lico's donned her town guard uniform. "You're slow. Get Lorelei and Anise in your ARMS and evacuate." ''' 3"Evacuate? Why can't I fight?" 2"Right. You're the boss." '''Lico pipes up. "Lorelei and Anise cannot fight. You need to get them out of here. Protect everyone else while the escape." 4"We can beat them back! I fought them before!" 0"...Fine..." 1"Why can't you send them with someone else? I can help!" Arlene shoulders her rifle. "Look. Before we fought a small guard. The radio reports 500-700 infantry, and 40+ ARMS. We've no chance." Lico nods. "Certain defeat." ''' 6"Then why are you fighting? We should get everyone out of here!" 1"I can take them!"" 1"..." '''Arlene slaps you. "Look. We'll save who we can. If we all run, we'll all be shot in the back. If some of us fight, we can buy you time. You need to protect everyone else." 2"...Alright." 5"No! I won't turn my back when everyone else is fighting!" An explosive round lands outside your house. "It's begun. Lico, make sure everyone who can't fight evacuates. MC-kun, do what I told you to. It's for your own good." ' 4Can't be helped. You should at least get Lorelei and Anise to safety before you join the fight. 0"They'll be safe here. I won't let anyone past me." '''You tell Anise to jump into your Untier II and start it while you pick up Lorelei. As you move to pick her up, she resists. "U-unhand me! What are you doing?" ' 0"Saving your fat, Twanky ass." 1"You really want to die, don't you?" 6"This is the only time you'll ever get princess carried by me. Enjoy it." '"E-excuse me?" You carry her down, and out into the barn. You step into your ARMS, cramped in a cockpit with 2 people. "Are we running, MC-kun?" Lorelei looks serious. ' 1"Yeah. Safety first, I guess." 6"There's no choice. You want to live?" '"An honorable death is better than running from battle. Besides, those are my fathers men." She places her hands over yours on the control sticks. "If you won't fight,I will." ' 1"But this is a melee built ARMS." 4"Wait, shouldn't you be HELPING him?" 2"..." '"...I didn't tell you? I'm no longer an Eisenlowe. I just carry the name." She points at her wounds. "A gift from father. Now, will you fight or run, MC-kun?" ' 1"...I'll fight. But you're staying in the cockpit with me. You can't run." 1"...It's too dangerous, I can't do it." 6"Anise. My bike's still out back. It should have some gas in it. You wanted to ride a motorcycle, yeah?" '''"I-I've never ridden one, but I can try!" She kisses both you and Lorelei on the cheeks. "Come back, big bro, Miss Lorelei!" She runs off for your bike. 2"...Ready, Lorelei?" 4"I never though I'd die with a noble girl sitting on top of me." 2"I hope your large butt is lucky." Lorelei looks at you with a confident look on her face. "We won't die." She squeezes your hands. "I've seen you pilot. Just do like you do in the sim." ' 1"Why are you nice all of a sudden?" 2"Right. Let's get to it!" Head out. 1Rev up and move out silently. '''You ready the only ranged weapon on your build- a small 40mm autocannon. The town guard have already engaged the rebels at the town entrance. ' 0Support the town guard 4Head around and hit them from the side '"Why would you run to the side?" Lorelei tightens her grip on your hands. "We should fight them head on! Surprise attacks are shameless!" ' 6"Says the artillery pilot." 0"I want to live." 0"Do you want to pilot this thing?" 'Lorelei loosens her grip. You come into contact with light rebel armor. Your ARMS's foot smashes through an enemy APC. There's an rebel melee ARMS ahead and it's only just detected you. ' 6Fire at it with your 40mm 0Dash with your shotlance 1Let it close its distance. 'While you move forward, you empty your autocannon into it, putting a few holes where the armor is weak. Once you're close enough, your slash at it- noticing your replacement arm is slow. ' 6Attack the front rebels from behind 2Continue on back. 'You head up from behind and begin to rip through the enemy line. "This is rather low..." Lorelei doesn't feel right about the attack. ' 1"Look. We're making progress without taking much damage." 1"Complain again and I'm ejecting you." 5"Seriously, your whole honor thing is cool in one on one, but we're outnumbered 2-1." 'You're progressing well. You've seen no more than 7 rebel ARMS and have dispatched them with ease. Some of the rebel infantry begins to retreat. Lorelei snorts. "Some men of Eisenlowe." ' 3Radio: "Behind me, advance! We'll drive them back!" 4Radio: "Fall back, the enemy is beginning to rout!" 0Follow the retreating troops. A'''s you begin to move back and cover your side's retreat, your right leg stops responding- In fact, it's been deattached. Several dozen ARMS move out of the dense forest. 0You hear a painfull familiar voice sound over the open channel. "Men of Eisenlowe. Retreat means death. STAND AND FIGHT." 0Lorelei's hands freeze up on yours. You can feel her go stiff. 0A quadriped, heavily armored, red, black, and gold ARMS moves forward. 0On it's chest is the crest of House Eisenlowe. 0It levels it's rifle at you- "This time, I won't miss, pilot." 0This was no random rebel group. 2CHECKPOINT/TO BE CONTINUED 1Sorry, I lost the muse for the night ;_; Category:Iron Lion Uprising Category:Session Log